Half-Breed Guardian
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: After Nuada tried to raise the Golden Army his world was left without a ruler. The court turned to Raine to revive the princess and keep the prince away from both worlds. That's the easy part. Living with the racist prince will be the hard part.
1. Chapter 1

She walked into the center of Bethmura and looked at the pile of dust that was once Prince Nuada. Raine was a half-breed born of a human father and an elf mother, she was from both worlds but didn't belong in either, and the court had asked her to revive the prince and princess but she had to keep the prince locked up. Carefully she gathered up his remains, making sure to get every last speck. Raine still wasn't sure why they had asked her to do it, but they were willing to pay and she was really good with spells. After gathering up the prince, Raine scrawled out a quick note for the princess and placed it on her lap. She waited until she made it to her house to perform the spell, carefully she set him down and sliced her hand open and let the blood drip onto him.

"With this blood of two worlds I ask that life be restored to these beings, with my soul I offer payment to the lord of death." A light shone over the fallen prince and a pain spread through her like something was being ripped from her, and she collapsed next to the pile that was starting to come together and reshape into the body it once was. The pain hit her again and she passed.

When she came to the prince was sitting cross-legged next to her with an angry scowl on his face.

"Tell me Half-breed, where am I and how did I come to be here?" He demanded.

"You're in my home, the court asked that I bring you and your sister back to life so that maybe the kingdom could thrive. You are to be kept away from both worlds." Raine explained and stood up slowly. She paid a heavy price for a kingdom that would never accept her.

"Why you, Half-breed?"

"I have a name, your majasty, it's Raine I'd appreciate it if you addressed me as such, and I'm not sure why they picked me."

Nuada watched the girl get up and walk out of the room through a door that had launched him backwards. When he'd first awoken next to her he'd been taken in by her beauty but then he noticed some subtle clues about what really was. She was slightly shorter than most females, her skin just a touch darker than a pure elf, and her ears were more rounded. The girl was a half-breed an atrocity to his people, yet she was somehow brought him to life and he knew that with ressurection spells there was always a high price to pay. When she re-entered the room she had a trey with his favorite foods on it.

"Tell me, what was the price you paid for my life?" Nuada demanded the girl looked at him for a moment before pulling away and when she did he grabbed her wrist noticing the slash on her hand. "So you paid in blood."

"That was part of the price." She replied to pulling away from. "Now if you don't mind, sire I have things I need to tend to." He scowled at her and let her leave him in peace to eat his meal. After about an hour she came back to gather up the trey, and brought him some fresh clothes. "I removed the enchantment from this door, you're free to roam the house." Nuada smirked and began undressing before she finished speaking, but the female didn't seem interested in his body. He blamed his want of female attention on his exile. It had been so long since he was with a female and even if she was a half-breed she was attractive, still the human blood in her did repulse him. He followed her out of the basement and looked around her tiny dwelling, she had weapons on every wall, some made by man, some by fae hands there was a large bookshelf along one wall in her living room and just like the weapons some were from the human world, others from his own, in fact everything in her home was set up in such a manner. He watched her in the kitchen and frowned, why did she have to be a half-breed?


	2. Chapter 2

Raine watched the prince explore her home knowing he couldn't escape, from over the top of her book. She knew the spell she used to revive him and knew the repercussions should either her or his sister die, but there were other things that were bothering her about it, so she was researching. Unfortunately the book she was looking at was only raising more questions than answers.

"How do you know I won't grab one of these weapons and kill you to remove the spell?" Nuada said walking into the room. Raine turned the page in her book and casually looked up at him.

"Because you're not a fool. You wouldn't risk your own life on a chance to lift one spell. Do not forget Prince Nuada, I paid for your life, you, your sister, and I are all connected now. Should any one of us fall the other two will as well. She shut her book and placed it back on the book shelf.

"Hello?" Raine sighed and rested her forehead against the shelf. This was just what she needed. A customer. "I'm looking for Raine Nightbow." She stepped out of the living room and stared at the human in her entry way.

"What do you want?" Raine asked, she tried to be polite but was too worn down from the revival spell to really care.

"Uh, my girlfriend's roommate told me I could get a spell here." The boy said, staring at her.

"A spell, a potion and a few other things." She replied idly.

"I want a spell to find out if my girlfriend is cheating on me."

"Of course she is." Nuada said joining them. "She's a human after all. You're all the same, greedy, wanton beings who destroy everything you touch."

"Nuada, now is not the time!" Raine snapped, glaring at him.

"Admit it, you know it's true just as much as I do."

"Don't mind him." She told her customer, then led him to her kitchen. Raine went over to a cupboard she kept locked and pulled out a potion and carefully measured out a small dose. "Drink this before the next time you see her and when you kiss her she will be unable to lie to you for the next hour." She informed, handing him the potion. He reached in his pocket for his wallet and she shook her head. "I only take personal items."

"Is my phone number personal enough?" The human asked slyly, to which Raine just scowled, finally he sighed and gave her his watch before leaving.

"Serving magic to humans, you should be ashamed." Nuada scolded as soon as the boy left.

"Well you know what? I'm not and here's why; as you have so cleverly deduced I am a half-breed, I was born of both worlds but I'll never be accepted in either and I have to live somehow." The prince didn't comment as she made her way up to her room. She laid down and passed out almost immediately, in a deep, dreamless sleep.

When Raine woke up it was to the sound of Elvish music being played on a - she jumped out of bed and flew down to the dining room where she kept all of her instruments, and yanked the lyre out of the prince's hands.

"You can do whatever you like with anything in this house, except for this."

"Oh?"

"This was my mother's." Raine lovingly stroked the wood, smiling fondly.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuada watched as Raine trained with one of the various weapons in her house, Her form was very good and her technique was very artful, almost like she was dancing. Smirking he grabbed one of the swords and charged at her, she quickly blocked the attack looking a bit confused until she noticed the look in his eye, and smirked pulling back and exchanging blows, the two began sparring fiercely. Back and forth they constantly traded attacks. It would have ended in a draw if something hadn't distracted Raine long enough for Nuada to knock her weapon out of her hands and pin her to the wall, the blade of his sword held loose against her throat.

"You're good." He complimented, leaning a bit closer, her scent filling his nose and intoxicating him. Suddenly he was pulled away and a young night elf was between him and Raine, a dagger held out ready to attack.

"Davoo, what are you doing here?" Raine asked, looking at him stunned.

"I had a feeling you were in trouble." He glared at the prince.

"I'm not in trouble." She shoved herself out from behind the night elf. "Besides you gave up your right to defend me three hundred years ago." Nuada was curious about the connection between these two but decided to let it reveal itself instead of asking.

"Raine, don't be like this, and if you're not in trouble then why was he holding a sword to your throat?"

"Don't be like what? You promised we'd be together then married Rizney. As for him, we were sparring, as you should remember." The night elf grabbed her hand looking at her sadly.

"Perhaps the night elf would like a royal escort to the door." Nuada offered and couldn't help but smile at the venomous look the other male shot him.

"Why don't I give you a royal escort back to the underworld?" Davoo snapped, grabbing the front of the prince's robes.

"That is enough!" Raine snapped, stepping between them. Her old love glared at her then shock filled his face and then he was staring Nuada closely.

"For the love of the gods!" Davoo yelled. "You mated with this cold-hearted monster?"

"Hold your tongue, night elf, else I cut it out of your head for such an insult." Nuada snapped.

"What do you take me for, Davoo? I have been with no one."

"I can see it in your eyes both of you, Raine, I thought you were above lying. Your souls are bound together."

"That is impossible, I assure you, now you need to leave before I cut your tongue out of your mouth myself." She growled. The night elf looked wounded, but turned to leave pausing at the door.

"How is it impossible?" He asked.

"A spell." Davoo spun around and stared at her in disbelief.

"You gave your soul for his!" Nuada froze and stared at the half-breed who was staring back at the dark-skinned elf, blankly. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because you needed your queen."

"There are less risky ways to do such a spell. My mother showed you herself."

"I had nothing to lose." Davoo moved like he was going to grab her. "Your wife is surely missing you."

"Raine, please, I only ever loved you."

"I believe you've been dismissed." Nuada commented as Rained turned from the visitor.


End file.
